1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feed dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new self-metering feed dispensing system for dispensing feed to a feeder trough on an as-needed basis depending upon the amount of feed available in the trough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feed dispensers for the dispensing of animal or livestock feed is known in the prior art. More specifically, the known feed dispensers typically require some intervention by either a human or an automatic mechanism to cause the feed to be dispensed, typically on a periodic basis at various intervals. If the feed dispensing is performed automatically and periodically, the amount of feed dispensed may be too much or too little unless the feed dispenser also measures the amount of feed needed. Typically, some external actor, either human or mechanical, must monitor the amount of feed available to the animal and determine if additional feed, and in what quantity, needs to be dispensed. These known dispensers thus rely upon a person to monitor the quantity of feed available to the animal, which can be time consuming, or employ relatively complex mechanical apparatus that can malfunction due to jamming, wear, or other mechanical problems.
It would therefore be desirable to have a feed dispenser that dispenses feed on an as-needed basis depending upon the amount of feed available in the trough without requiring regular human intervention to determine the need and without employing mechanisms that require maintenance and are subject to breaking down.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of feed dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new self-metering feed dispensing system wherein the same can be utilized for dispensing feed to a feeder trough on an as-needed basis depending upon the amount of feed available in the trough.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a feed supply hopper having an interior for receiving feed. The feed supply hopper has an upper portion and a lower portion, with the upper portion of the feed supply hopper extending over the lower portion. The lower portion of the feed supply hopper may comprise a pair of hopper sections, with each of the hopper sections terminating at a bottom of the lower portion in an outlet with an opening. Each of the hopper sections may have a perimeter wall, with the perimeter wall of each hopper section converging toward the outlet and diverging away from the outlet.
In one embodiment of the invention, the system may additionally include a feed delivery tube extending downwardly from the feed supply hopper and having an upper end being in fluid communication with the interior of the feed supply hopper and having a lower end. The system may also include a feed trough for holding feed delivered by the feed delivery tube for consumption by livestock. The feed trough may be positioned below the feed delivery tube, and define a channel having an upper lip positioned on opposite sides of the channel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
One significant advantage of the feed dispensing system is the continual dispensing of feed on an as-needed basis to the feed trough so that a substantial feed supply may be placed in the hopper so that frequent refilling can be avoided and feed is transferred to the feed trough only as needed to meet the animal""s consumption.